Kota, Hunter, and Wally's Book of RWBY One-Shots
by TacoBearKota
Summary: Us three think of bad, funny, or incredibly rediculous ideas, we decided, 'Why not share them with people' So this is our book of RWBY one-shots. Warning, Mild Language and Sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter x Weiss fanfic

One day, teams RWBY and HCSR decided to go out drinking.

"Come on Weiss, it tastes great." Hunter hands Weiss a beer.

"Fine, maybe one drink won't hurt" Weiss says as she takes the drink from him.

"There you go. It'll taste great." Hunter chugs his own drink.

"Ok," Weiss says as she take a sip "hmm, it's actually pretty good." She agrees.

"Told you." Hunter takes another shot. Weiss quickly downs the rest if the drink and orders another pint.

"Well, somebody can handle their liquor."

"Yeah, I *hic* can" Weiss says slightly tipsy now.

"I take that back." Hunter laughs as he puts his arm around Weiss to keep her in her seat.

"No, I'm fine." Weiss says to hunter before ordering another drink.

"I'm going to regulate your drinks." Hunter takes the pitcher from her. He gives her a small sip from the drink.

"Fine, if you're going to do that let's just leave" Weiss drunkenly slurs, obviously upset about her new regulations.

"Come on now, babe. Don't be like that."

"Give me the drink then"

"Fine." Hunter gives her the drink, but he keeps his arm around her. Weiss downs the pitcher.

"See I'm fi-" her sentence was cut off when she passed out. Hunter catches Weiss before she falls.

"I'm going to take her to my car, before she tries to do anything." Hunter carries Weiss to the group's car. Hunter lays her down in the back seat and starts to drive Weiss back to the dorm. Hunter carries Weiss to her room. He sets her down in her bed and kisses her forehead."Good night Snow Angel."

She wakes up and asks "where am I? This isn't the bar."

"You fell asleep. So I brought you home."

"Oh," she starts blushing "I must've been really drunk"

"I told you that I should have regulated your drinks."

"Well since the others won't be getting back for a while, do you have any ideas?" She asks seductively

"I can think of a few things."

"Oh really, what would that be?"

"I will let you guess." Hunter sits onto the bed.

"Oh I think I know" she says before passionately kissing him. Hunter returns the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tounge. He slowly reaches to her back and lifts up her shirt. Hunter reaches up the front of her shirt and massages her breasts. She moans in pleasure before breaking the kiss to remove her shirt. Hunter massages her breasts over her bra, then he kisses Weiss again.

While kissing she undoes her bra and throws it behind her. Hunter leans down and kisses Weiss' breast. She lets out a low moan before removing hunters shirt. Hunter massages her breasts as he kisses her again. She slowly reaches down and undoes hunters pants. Hunter reaches into Weiss' pants and he begins to rub her pussy through her underwear. Weiss can't take it anymore and practically rips her skirt and pants off.

"Somebody is eager" said Hunter.

Weiss yells "shut up" and silenced him with a kiss. Hunter slips a finger into Weiss' pussy.

Weiss screams in pleasure "keep going" she cries out. Hunter begins to move his finger in Weiss' pussy.

"Hunter stop teasing and fuck me" she yells. Hunter continues to move his finger in her pussy. Weiss screams and rips hunter's pants off. Hunter leans down and begins to lick around Weiss' pussy. Weiss tries to hold in shrieks if pleasure as she grabs hunter's head and pushes him in.

Hunter uses his semblance to handcuff her hands above her head. Weiss struggles at the chains as she screams with pleasure. Hunter licks Weiss' clit, gently biting it.

As Weiss yelps in pleasure she looks hunter in the eyes and says "I'm ready"

"I'll decide when we are ready." Hunter puts a finger in Weiss' ass, then he moves it around as he shoves his tounge inside of her pussy.

"Hunter, stop teasing me or I won't let us do this again"  
Hunter looks at Weiss with puppy dog eyes.

"Pretty please?"

"No, not unless you stop teasing, now shut up and fuck me"  
Uses a cute disappointed face. "Okay."

Weiss spreads her legs wider "do it then" she says halfway between a growl and a moan.

"Yes ma'am." Hunter places his dick at Weiss' pussy. Hunter rubs his cock up and down on her pussy. Weiss moans loudly as she grows wet. Hunter pushes the head of his cock into Weiss.

"Oh my god, YES YES YES" Weiss screams as he enters her. Hunter kisses Weiss as he pushes more of his cock inside of her. Weiss tries to moan but is silence by hunter's tongue in her mouth. Hunter uses his semblance and forms a fake cock, he then pushes it into Weiss' ass.

"Aaaaaahhhhh" Weiss screams as the new object unexpectedly enters her ass. Hunter starts licking Weiss' nipple, massaging the other.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna... CUM!" Weiss shouts as she squirts her love juice. Hunter increases the girth of the dildo in her ass. He then bites Weiss' nipple.

"AAAAHHH!" She shouts as her asshole is torn to shreds.  
"Weiss, I'm going to cum." Hunter whispers into her ear.

"Well shut up and do it then you dunce"

Hunter cums, dissipating the dildo and chains binding Weiss.  
When hunter finished she snuggled up to hunter and whispered in his ear "we should go drinking more often"

"Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

Yang x Coda fanfic  
"Hey yang," coda says to her as they enter the bar "I have an idea"  
"And what is your idea?" Yang twists her hair in her fingers.  
"A drinking contest, you interested?"  
"You are going down Papa Bear." Yang slams her fist onto the table.  
"Ok," he explains "these are the rules, we start off with regular beer, and every ten shots we go to a stronger drink until one of us gives up or passes out, you ready?"  
"I'm always ready for a strong drink." Yang orders two beers.  
"Ok, let's go then" he says as he downs his beer.  
Yang downs her beer, then she smiles.  
"You don't stand a chance. Maybe if it was a taco eating contest, but only maybe."  
"Fine," he orders the next set of shots and downs his "let's see about that."  
"Oh please." Yang laughs. She downs her shot, as well as Blake's drink.  
"Pfffft, please" he says after downing three more drinks. Yang downs her three drinks, as well as the other drink Blake ordered.  
"Yang, could you please not take my drinks?" Blake sighs.  
"Let's finish this" he says as he orders two shots of the strongest drink in the bar: Distilled Grimm blood.  
(Pft, distilled. I drink it straight up.)Yang quickly grabs both the shots and gulps them down.  
"Ha!" She screams as she smashes the shot glasses against the bar.  
"Howsh DAT for a drinking contesht!"  
Coda slams his shot and replies "how about we double up" he says ordering four shots.  
"Gif me shix shotsh!"  
"Fine," he says ordering more "time choo losh yang" he slurs after he downs his shots.  
"Oh fudsh no!" Yang drinks all of the shots at once.  
"Ha! Beat that yoush tubid ber." Yang hits her head on the table as she passes out.  
"Well I better get her home" he thinks as he picks her up and carries her out of the bar "OH FUCK NO!" he yells as he discovers the car is gone.  
"Hunter said he was taking the car, didn't you hear?" Blake told Coda.  
"Well shit, no way I'm carrying yang al the way back, any suggestions blake?"  
"Unless you plan on dealing with her the entire way home." Blake nods to Yang, who has tackled Ruby, and is making kissy noises. "I would say wait, and we all will take a cab."  
"I'm going to take her and go for walk in the forest," he says gesturing to the forest behind the bar "so she can't bother anyone."  
"I'm going to take her and go for walk in the forest," he says gesturing to the forest behind the bar "so she can't bother anyone."  
"Come on Ruby! Give shishu shome kishesh!" Yang began kissing a struggling Ruby.  
Coda grabs yang by the collar of her shirt and pulls her off ruby "Come on, you're coming with me."  
"Don't be too late you guys" exclaims Blake  
"We won't, just text us when the cab is here" he shouts back as he drags yang into the forest.  
"Come on party pooper!" Yang wraps her arms around Coda. She begins attacking him  
with kisses.  
"Yang at least wait until they can't see us" he says trying to keep his mind together.  
"Come on. You know you want toooooo!"  
Yang sings.  
"Well, we are out of sight now." He agrees  
Yang rips off Coda's shirt. "Let's do it right here."  
Coda still slightly drunk said "sure, why the hell not!"  
Yang uses her weight to drag him to the ground. "Then shut up and fuck me."  
"Seems like your semblance isn't the only thing about you that's hot" he smirks as he starts to undress her.  
Yang begins to rub Coda's cock.  
"Looks, like you semblance has helped you quite a bit."  
"That's not my semblance, I just like what I see" he says as he pulls off her shirt.  
"So do I." Yang purrs. When her bra came off he started sucking on one breast while squeezing and kneading the other one. Yang loudly moans as she grinds against his leg.  
He smirks as he starts to take off her pants "looks like I'm not the only one who's part bear" he says as he sees her unshaven pussy.  
Yang smacks Coda. "Shut up." She laughs.  
Coda inserts a finger into Yang's already wet pussy. Yang moans with pleasure as she strokes Coda's cock. Coda struggle to get his pants off while still on top of yang, when he finally remove his pants he inserts the tip of his cock into Yang's pussy.  
"I want it! I want it now!" Yang screams.  
"Beg" coda says in a low voice  
"Please Coda, can I have your cock?"  
"Ok, since you asked nicely" he jokes as he penetrates her. Yang screams as she grips Coda closer to her. Coda starts to thrust slowly into yang.  
"Faster Coda! Faster!" Yang screams.  
"Oh my god this feels awesome" coda groans as he starts fucking yang faster.  
"Rub my tits, Coda. I want you to massage my breasts."  
"Ok" coda says as he starts squeezing her tits.  
Yang attacks Coda's mouth with her own, moaning in pleasure as she pushes against his cock.  
When the kiss breaks coda yells "oh dear god yang I'm going to cum."  
"Me too." She yells as she pushes against him harder.  
"Ooohhh god yes" coda groans as he cums inside her. Yang screams loudly as she cums.  
They kiss and get dressed before checking coda's phone "looks like the cab's here" he says as he helps her up and they start walking to the bar.  
Yang is stumbling slightly. "That was great."  
"Yeah now let's get back to the cab before they come looking for us"  
"Carry me." Yang jumps into Coda's arms.  
"Fine" he wrap his arms around her and walks to the cab to find everyone smiling at them "why are you guys smiling, you look like damn fools?"  
"Us and everyone within a mile heard you guys." Blake said smirking.  
"Jealoush!" Yang yells, slurred, acting as if she were drunk.  
"Whatever let's just go back home," Blake says as if nothing happened "hunter and Weiss should be waiting for us"  
"I'm sure they've found something to do while they wait." Ruby smiles.  
"Why're you smiling ruby?" Coda asks suspiciously  
"They most likely did the same thing you two did just moments ago." Blake glared.  
"Why're you so mad Blakey?" Coda jokes  
Everyone gets into the car. "Well blake, you gonna answer my question or keep glaring at me for the entire drive home?"  
Blake pulls out a book and begins to read.  
"They probably had sex." Ruby answers the question.  
"I know that" When they got home, they all decided to go to sleep, when they opened the door to the team's room they saw Weiss and hunter passed out in their bed, naked. "We'll looks like I owe ruby some money" says Coda.  
Yang says "looks like Hunter just got his prey"  
"He isn't the only one." Ruby punches Coda.


	3. Chapter 3

Renora Fanfic  
Jaune and Ren are in the middle of a conversation. Jaune says " yeah, I'm taking Pyrrha to the club for a little, and maybe get like a quick snack after that. I'm planning on making my move tonight."  
"Well I wish you luck man," Ren says "but if everything works out you will NOT do it in our dorm."  
"Thanks man. I plan on going to the motel next to the club. But we'll see. What're you planning man?"  
"I think Nora's going to drag me to the new amusement park down the street"  
"You mean the one with all the HUGE rollercoasters?"  
"Yep, that's the one"  
"Goodluck man"  
"I don't need luck, Nora's so crazy I'll be surprised if I still have pants on by the time we're there." Ren stated.  
Pyrrha yelled from the door "C'mon Jaune, let's go"  
"Well I guess I'm going now. Good luck"  
"Ren! We are going to be late! Then we are going to have to wait!" Nora groaned.  
"Nora it's been open since 8 am I am pretty sure we'll have to wait anyway."  
They all leave, and Ren and Nora head to the amusement park.  
"Then let's go!" Nora grabs Ren's hand as she bounces. "Let's go!"  
"Nora, are you sure you don't want to eat first the amusement park stuff is expensive"  
"Okay Ren. Where should we go, IHOP? I heard Velvet is working there tonight."  
"Ok, Nora I'm guessing you want pancakes"  
"IHOP's pancakes aren't as good as the ones you make."  
"Whatever we'll decide when we get there"  
"Okay." Nora smiles as she bounces out of the dorm, dragging Ren behind her.  
They get in the cab and drive off.  
"Ooh! Ren, what kind of games to you think they have?"  
"Probably the usual kind, ring toss, ball throw, shooting range," Ren starts listing carnival games.  
"Oh, Ren could we play the shooting range game?" Nora reaches for Magnhild.  
"Nora, I don't think they would let you use your grenade launcher"  
"Oh, boo." Nora pouts.  
"Don't worry Nora I could still win you a big teddy bear" Ren tries to cheer her up.  
"Yay!"  
"Besides Nora we should go on a roller coaster first."  
"But Ren, please? I wanna get a big stuffed Ursa!"  
"Well do that last so we don't have to carry it around all day, okay Nora"  
"But then it might be gone!"  
"How about this, if you can convince me why we should do it we'll go get it now."  
"Please Ren?" Nora moves over to sit on Ren's lap, intentionality grinding against his crotch. Ren looks surprised at first but then realizes what she's doing "Ok Nora we'll get the stuffed ursa"  
"Yay!" Nora throws her arms around Ren, squishing her breasts against his chest.  
"Let's go win it now" he says as they start walking towards the shooting range. Nora bounces alongside Ren, singing, "I'm gunna get an Ursa!"  
They finally arrive at the shooting range, and hear the barker shouting "Step right up everyone, hit all 10 targets in under 30 seconds and win a stuffed ursa," he then notices ren and Nora walking up "you there sir! Would you like to win an ursa for your lady there?!"  
Nora grabs a hold of Ren's sleeve. "Ren, please?"  
"Of course Nora," he says handing 3 lien to the barker.  
"Alright sir, here is the gun start shooting on three." The barker hands Ren a gun.  
"Thanks" Ren tells the barker before aiming towards the targets.  
"Ready. Aim. Fire!" The man activated a small clock. Ren used all his marksman skill aiming and hitting all targets without missing one.  
"Well hot damn! That is some of the best shooting I've ever seen!" The man takes the giant Ursa, that is at least a head shorter than Nora, and hands it to Ren.  
Ren hands the ursa to Nora while saying "here you go Nora"  
"Thanks Ren!" Nora wraps her arms around the Ursa. "Let's go on one of the rides now! Let's go on that one!" Nora points to the biggest rollercoaster.  
"Ok, let's run before the wait is too long"  
Nora runs over to the ride, and gets in line. The line is fairly small at the moment.  
"Yay Ren! We got a good spot! We don't have to wait that long."  
"I know that Nora, but where will we put that?" He says gesturing to the stuffed ursa.  
"He can come with us! The rides have enough room for three people."  
"Ok Nora, it seems better than riding with a stranger."  
Nora and Ren get through the line, and they sit in the ride. Ren and Nora sit on either side, the stuffed Ursa sits between them.  
The ride starts and goes up a hill, when it hits the top of the hill it starts going down very quickly, "o-oh shit!" Ren shouts as it goes through a few loops, finally when the ride ends Ren stumbles off followed by a skipping Nora.  
"That was awesome! We should go again!"  
"NO!" Ren shouts before calming down and saying "no thanks Nora the park is going to close soon, and we should leave"  
"Ren, please? Just one more ride! Not even this one! We can go on the spinny ride over there!"  
"Fine, but I get to choose the ride" Ren says  
"Okay."  
Ren thinks a little bit before saying "how about the Ferris wheel"  
"Okay, the Ferris Wheel is fun."  
Ren and Nora board the Ferris wheel and as it climbs to the top, it stops, they then hear a speaker shouting up at them "please remain calm the ride should be fixed within 2 hours"  
"Oh! Ren! This is fun! We have to survive as the wheel of death is under maintenance!" Nora adopts the tone of a movie announcer.  
"Nora it just stopped, we're not fighting for anything."  
"Aww, come on Ren. It's like a movie, Grimm crawling up the wheel, and we have to fight them off." Nora pulls out Magnhild in hammer form.  
"No, Nora, the wheel's just broken and put away the hammer we don't wanna destroy it completely."  
"Aww, you are boring."  
"C'mon Nora don't be like that, you know what to pass the time I'll let you do whatever you wanna do up here."  
"Whatever I want?"  
"Yes, Nora"  
Nora tackles Ren, shaking the gondolas they are sitting in.  
"Whoa! Nora what are you doing!"  
"You said whatever I wanted." Nora begins kissing Ren.  
"I guess I did." Ren agrees and pulls Nora closer.  
"Wait, Ren, you don't mind? In public?"  
"We're the only ones in this entire gondola and the ride is stopped, so I don't see why not."  
"Neither do I." Nora begins to take off Ren's jacket.  
Ren complies and helps her get undressed starting with her skirt.  
"No, silly. Not yet." says Nora.  
"Fine Nora, do what you want" he sighs.  
"First my shirt."  
"Okay, Nora" Ren says taking off her shirt "no bra, huh?" Noticing she isn't wearing one  
"Of course not. It just gets in the way." Nora gets on her knees in the gondola, she then undoes Ren's pants and his cock flops out. "Ren! You are bigger than when we were kids!"  
"You checked when we were kids?!"  
"I saw it one time when I was at your house. I accidentally saw you in your room."  
"Oh, ok you scared me for a second, I thought you were peeking at me." Ren says calming down.  
"But you look huge now!" Nora starts rubbing it. Ren sighs as Nora strokes his cock.  
"Does it feel good Ren?" Nora licks the tip of it.  
"It feels amazing Nora."  
Nora places her mouth over the tip of it and she starts to suck in it.  
"Oh god" Ren sighs as she sucks his cock.  
Nora pushes his cock deeper in her mouth.  
Ren bucks his hips, almost making her gag "sorry Nora, it just feels so good"  
Nora pulls her head off of his cock.  
"It's okay, Ren. It tastes great!"  
"Then why did you stop?" He teased  
Nora immediately puts her head back on his cock, taking it all the way to his balls.  
"Wow, you're good at this Nora." Ren groans  
Nora mumbles something as she sucks Ren's cock.  
"What was that Nora?"  
She says it louder, but it is still mumbled. Her voice sends vibrations into Ren's cock.  
"Oh god I don't know what you're saying but it feels good"  
Nora smiles over Ren's cock as she gently bites it.  
"Oh, lord Nora you're so amazing."  
Nora swirls her tounge around his cock, reaching out of her mouth to lick his balls.  
"Nora, I'm gonna cum." Ren groans  
Nora says something again, louder, sending bigger vibrations.  
That sent Ren over the edge, he rolled his eyes back into his head as he cums in her mouth.  
Nora swallowed all of his semen. A bit rolled out, then she licked it off her cock. "So what were you saying earlier Nora?"  
"I can't remember, Ren." Nora sat next to Ren. She spread her legs and took off her panties, throwing them off the side.  
The sight in front of him made him instantly hard again "Nora, you ready?" He asks while positioning himself in front of her pussy  
Nora pushed Ren away from her.  
"Knees."  
"Ok Nora" he said while getting on his knees.  
"Now lick me, Ren."  
"Sure Nora" he said before bending down and eating her out  
"Oh Ren!" Nora moaned loudly as she pushed his head into her pussy.  
"You like this" he tried to say but instead was muffled by her pussy causing it to vibrate  
"Oh!" She screamed. Her pussy juices squirted onto Ren's face  
Ren licks it all off, "you ready to go again Nora?"  
"Yes, put it in!" Nora pants, her chest heaving.  
"Hope you can handle it Nora" he says as he thrusts into her.  
"Oh, Jesus Nora, you're so tight"  
"You are my first Ren!" Nora moans loud.  
"Oh, Ren!" Nora shouts. She pulls him closer to her.  
"You're my first too Nora" he whispers into her ear gently biting it.  
"Ren, it tingles."  
"Do you like it?" He says in a low voice.  
"I love it Ren!"  
"Well maybe I should stop" he says teasing her.  
"Don't you dare!" Nora pulls him into her.  
"Fine" he whispers in her ear before continuing to thrust into her again.  
"Got it" he shouts before speeding up.  
"Ren! Harder, faster!"  
"Ren, I'm cumming!" Nora shouts.  
"Me too" he yells as he pulls her closer.  
Nora screams into the night air as she cums.  
Ren groans as he cums into Nora.  
The two sit, Ren inside of Nora, both are panting. Then they hear the intercom "the ride is back up and running get ready for your descent"  
"Should we get dressed?"  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea Nora"  
"Can you dress me?" Nora lays down.  
"Sure" he says as he slips her top over her breasts.  
Nora finishes dressing herself.  
"Ren, can you carry me back to the cab?"  
"Yeah I can Nora" he says as he picks her up bridal-style while she's hugging the stuffed ursa.  
"Ren, can we go again when we get back."  
"If it breaks down again, sure he says as they get off the ride," then they notice two special people operating the ride "Jaune? Pyrrha?" He says as he sees them.  
"Hi guys." Jaune smiles.  
"Have fun?" Pyrrah grins.  
"I don't know how they let you control the ride, but thanks"  
"Let's all go back to the dorm and Boop!"


End file.
